1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to an electronic connector; in particular, to a retractable universal serial bus (USB) connector and a retractable connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) is widely used in a great variety of electronic products. At least one or more USB connectors can be seen on a single electronic device. For example, Mini USB and Micro USB have smaller dimensions therefore usually being utilized in portable devices.
However, the conventional connectors have only one type of USB module thereon. In other words, a USB connector is only compatible to any one of the following standards: USB A, USB B, Mini USB, Micro USB and the like. The USB connector is exclusive to one type of USB module resulting to limited application.